Opening Up
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Oneshot] Takes place during and after Ep.4 of Ace Attorney. Edgeworth's thoughts on Maya's objections after Lotta's testimony and its aftermath. [Edgeworth x Maya]


**(Author's Notes: Um…please don't kill me! I'm just an innocent Miles/Maya shipper! D: Plus, I was bored. If you really don't like this pairing, and you really want to express it, don't do it in a way that will make me feel like crap. In other words, if you have intentions to flame, put some comments in there that I can actually benefit from. I actually worked hard on this, although it's slightly drabbleish at parts. I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, this takes place during and after Episode 4: Turnabout Goodbyes from Ace Attorney.**

**I don't own Phoenix Wright, obviously. If I did, the cases wouldn't be nearly as complicated because my brain power fails.)**

**O P E N I N G . U P**

_A shield of ice shall slowly fade, as bonds begin to connect…_

**// . m i l e s . P O V . //**

I'm done for, aren't I?

I haven't felt sweat come down my face so fast. Irritation seems to outdo the feeling of the sticky liquid, as well as the rare emotion of fear. Was Wright really out of objections? I shouldn't have trusted him after all, I guess. Right after I put my outcome into his hands, there was something in me that wanted to take it back. I suppose that impulse was right from the start.

He's just a rookie lawyer after all. He can't match up to a god like von Karma! Even Gumshoe knew that. And yet he still placed his trust in Wright. But then again, so did I. I feel like such a fool. Allowing myself to just throw myself to the wolves…

Right now, I see a woman with a rather thick accent. A southern girl, I can see. Her orange Afro was certainly something you don't see every day, and although she was a witness, she seemed to be far too excited. I turn my gaze over to Wright. Gumshoe seems to be biting his lip so hard that a small creek of blood has leaked down his chin. Was he truly that nervous for my sake? That man already has so much more to worry about.

My eyes widen. Wright seems to be trying to pry some answer out of Ms. Hart, but my own mentor always stops him. Von Karma is a force to be dealt with, after all. I am not surprised to see Wright fall so easily. He seems to be whispering to his partner, the girl who seemed to overreact to my first rejection to their offer to defend me. Wasn't that girl Wright's old mentor's sister?

My thoughts should not stray, I reminded myself. The throbbing in my chest swelled from nervousness of the outcome seemed to settle in quite easily.

I looked up once more, hearing the Judge mentioning something about contempt to Wright. Gulping, the spikey-haired man turned to his partner in desperation. She seemed to whisper something, a glare fixed on her face. What are they talking about? Just the fact that they're whispering puts me to more unease.

"Mr. Miles Edgeworth, please take the stand."

The icing on the cake. Perfect.

I can just hear the judge declaring his verdict. The one word I seemed to enjoy hearing in other cases, but irony has its ways of making a great thing turn against you. I take in a breath, gathering myself and getting to my feet. Gumshoe can easily see through my cool attitude, but he too, feels the same. As I take a step forward, my eyes widen in surprise.

A sound came from nowhere. No. _A voice. _Someone had shouted. It took a moment for my brain to comprhend, but as I realized what had been said, I froze to my place.

"HOLD IT!"

All eyes turned to the defense attorney, as the voice had come from that direction. Curious to what it was, I looked that way as well. That didn't sound like Wright at all! But, if it wasn't him…who was it?

"Wh-who was that?!" the judge asked in surprise.

"It…it was me." Came the meek voice of none other than Wright's partner, Maya Fey.

_No…but why? _

That's all my mind could manage. She wasn't even a lawyer. She wasn't even apart of this case! She could…no…will be in trouble! So why…?

"Lotta Hart! Your testimony stinks! It's unclear whether you were actually looking at the lake! It's highly doubtful that you actually saw Mr. Edgeworth! **Tell us the truth! **This is a matter of life and death!"

That single question lingered in my mind. _Why? _What was she doing? This was foolish! Absurd! She could get herself thrown in jail! This mere girl, objecting because she wished to defend him so badly? Was that why? Because it was her job? No, it couldn't be! Wright is the defense attorney here!

"Lotta!" I hear her scream again, her sharp glare piercing the camerawoman with intensity.

"Did you really clearly see Mr. Edgeworth that night?! Did you see him fire that pistol?!"

"You will stand down!" the judge roared. "The court does not acknowledge the defense's outburst!"

"**Answer me, Lotta!**" Maya yelled, her body threatening to move in on her.

This was unbelievable. What she was doing…it gave me a strange feeling. A bizarre mix of fear and something else I couldn't exactly place. But that fear, where was it directed? I was so used to being afraid for my own sake, but when she stood up and began to protest, the fear suddenly transferred over to this strange spirit medium. He barely knew her, and vice versa, only connected through Wright, and now she stands bravely and speaks to my defense as if she were a close friend of mine! It's beyond my comprehension! Why isn't Wright stopping this?!

My gaze shifts over towards Wright, only to see that he is stunned just as I am. Perhaps I underestimated this girl…this Maya Fey…

"You will leave the courtroom immediately." The judge had originally intended to eject Wright from the courtroom, but just as Maya had shielded me, she yelled out and began to shield Wright as well. Shouldn't she be concerned about herself in the eyes of this judge **at all**?

"Nick!" Maya yelled Wright's nickname as the bailiff came to take her away. "You have to do the rest! Good luck!" although she was held tight in the guard's grip, she smiled and gave her luck to her partner.

If it were I, I would have stayed put and said nothing.

It it were me, I would have let Wright take all of the blame.

I could hear a sniffle erupt from Gumshoe's nose. He was _crying _at this scene. I admit, it was quite emotional, but…it had a different effect on me. I couldn't exactly describe it in words, but I felt quite grateful, but scared for what would happen to her. _Scared? _Did I just think that correctly? Fear was something I didn't encounter often (but then again, this certain case seemed to gather a lot of it), but when it came to attack me, it was strong.

Wait. Fear still hasn't left.

I still haven't been proven innocent.

Ah yes, the truth stings.

**// . m a y a . P O V . //**

"OW! That hurts!"

As the guard finally let go of me, I let out a sigh of relief. "I hope Nick's doing well…" I said aloud, suddenly feeling a desire to race back to the courtroom.

"Sorry ma'am. You are not allowed to return to the court room until it has been adjourned."

"Hmph." I scowled. I made my way to a nearby bench, planting my butt down. I guess I shouldn't have said those things. I really am useless to Nick, aren't I? I sighed, absorbing doubt. Another night in the detention center, I guess. This place is awful.

"Nick's going to have to pay my bail too, isn't he? Aw geez, I really am a bother to him…" Maya sulked as she leaned against the wall, her ebony hair slamming against the wall behind her.

I let my thoughts glide away, suddenly dropping my worry for Nick when I remembered why I stood up to object in the first place. Mr. Edgeworth was innocent, wasn't he? Nick believed in him! He had to be! If he wasn't, I would have wasted those precious moments of glory! Er, wait, that wasn't glory.

I have to keep my faith in him, don't I? I smiled to myself. Him and Nick'll be all right!

That brought me back to _why _I did it. _Why _did I do it? I'm not a cool lawyer like Nick was, so I really didn't have the right, did I? But I _had _to do something! I couldn't let the judge declare Mr. Edgeworth guilty! If I believe in him this much (like Nick does), then there's now way that Mr. Edgeworth should be sent to prison! He may be cold and really mean, but as an innocent person, he's gotta be declared not guilty!

Whoa! Where did I come up with that stuff?

I sat there in awe at my own thoughts. Who knew I could be so…logical! I suppose that's one way of putting it.

"Maya!"

I looked up. It was Nick!

"Hey! Nick, it's you!" I exclaimed, my cheery grin returning.

Nick took that moment to explain to me that Mr. Edgeworth was fine for now, and I felt so relieved. A bit _too _relieved. I would question myself later, wouldn't I?

"I'm glad Mr. Edgeworth made it through the day okay. It's a relief…" I said, sighing afterwards in a relieved manner.

"Hey." Nick suddenly looked so serious. I gulped. Uh-oh. I suppose I did something wrong. "Why'd you do that anyway?" Nick asked me.

It was really weird that I was just thinking that.

"I don't know." I admitted. Well, I really didn't. I allowed myself to improvise again.

"I…just knew I had to do something." I told him. "I know I'm not the lawyer my sister was, and I'm sorry." I felt so guilty. It should me who's accused of being guilty, and not Mr. Edgeworth. I did such a bad thing. I made both Nick and everybody else look bad…

"Well, you did save the trial."

What? **What? **Did I hear that right? I saved the trial? How? How? How could have such a stupid outburst like that…

"Just, behave from now on, okay?" Nick asked me, and I soon realized that this was not a compliment. I sighed. It's what I deserve, I guess.

"O…okay." I said, nodding.

We talked for a little bit longer. Nick asked me if they had questioned me yet, and if I had some luck with contacting Mia. Both answers were negative, and I let Nick leave with a stressed frown. Some help I am…

There's absolutely no way that Nick or anyone for that matter would ever want me for a partner. Maybe if I worked a little harder at my spirit medium training, I'll be able to help everybody! I can be of some use!

**// . m a y a . P O V . //**

Nick returned later that day, and I was a little peeved off, I guess. Well, the interrogators were really mean to me! They kept annoying me by constantly reminding me to 'not get in trouble again'! I sighed, looking back over at Nick. Oh, that's right! He got the bail money! Gee, that was really quick.

"Oh, that reminds me… thanks for bail." I told him with a grin.

"Thank Edgeworth."

Huh? Mr. Edgeworth? _What did he do? _

"Huh?" I repeated my thoughts.

"He posted bail for you." Nick told me.

_No way. _He actually did something to help her in return?!

"Said he was grateful for what you did." Nick told her with a small smile. I was beyond stunned.

"Mr. Edgeworth said that…?" I couldn't think of anything to say. This was so…kind. All this time, I thought he was a cold-hearted jerk! But wait, I did defend him. But that was also for Nick's sake…right?

Why am I doubting myself at a time like this? I shook away strange thoughts.

"I have to make it up to him!" it was clear. Mr. Edgeworth was definitely a good person! I…er…we can't just let him go to prison now! I owe him big!

"We've got to win this case, Nick!"

Well, that was good of me for stating the obvious. Nick would win this case! I could feel it!

**// . m i l e s . P O V . //**

It seemed that the nightmare I had been having was just a nightmare.

I did not shoot my father. It was the most gratifying relief. A great weight was lifted from my back, and it was all thanks to Wright, of all people. Two cases, each more complicated than the last. And still, he pulled himself to save me.

My cheeks were flushed with a red color, but I blame that on Gumshoe and that perky medium. They have an interesting way of celebration, I must say. Screaming 'whoop' isn't my idea of celebrating. Plus, Ms. Hart happened to jam another foolish statement out of me. How much more could I possibly do before I look like a complete idiot?

Whatever controls fate, it does not seem to have enough fun in toying around with my dignity.

Larry ended up paying me back from the event that occurred fifteen years ago, which I had nearly forgotten. Thirty-eight dollars…hm.

"Dinner's on me!" I heard Gumshoe exclaim, leading the group out of the lobby and into the street. I suppose that's my cue to follow. Slowly wandering behind the group, I look from one person to the next.

Wright is trying to cheer up Larry, who seems to be sobbing over something. I try not to think of what exactly that man could be so sad about, especially after the positive events that had happened. Gumshoe has a grin plastered on his face, looking down at the smaller spirit medium that was smiling just as widely.

I suppose it made me feel out of place that I was the only one walking alone, but that wouldn't be for long. After all, fate did that have that deal of always fiddling with my dignity.

"Mr. Edgeworth is free!" an excited Gumshoe had now flung his arm around my shoulder, gripping me in a hug. Didn't he remember that I wasn't so fond of that…?

I sighed. Just this once, I'd allow it. It's not like I'm declared not guilty for a murder trial every day. I looked over as I heard the giggle of Maya Fey.

"You really respect Mr. Edgeworth, don'cha detective?" Maya asked. Gumshoe's face turned red as he backed away from me.

"U-uh, well, yeah. I mean, Mr. Edgeworth, I believed in you until the very end! I knew you weren't guilty! You could never commit murder!" Gumshoe said in triumph.

Once again, a sigh fell through my lips. He was being far too optimistic. Didn't his pay just get cut again? I often wondered how he could keep such a smile on his face.

"Everyone believed in you, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe continued. I stared at him with disbelief. I doubted that.

"Aw, Mr. Edgeworth, he's right." Maya spoke up. "I thought you were really mean to us at first, but when you bailed me out of jail, I could tell right away that you were a nice person! And although we didn't want you to turn yourself in, it was a really noble action of you!" Maya exclaimed.

I felt insulted when she claimed me to be 'mean', but at the rest of her explanation, that feeling disappeared. Her view of me changed that quickly? Well, he could say the same for her. She went from strange partner of Wright to brave defender in a matter of five minutes to me.

Her beaming expression is suddenly straight in front of me. Very close. I back away at reflex.

"I still want to thank you!" she said with a grin.

"B-but you won the case." I tried to reason with her. Didn't she bother Wright about these sorts of things? Why was she suddenly focusing on me?

"So? That doesn't stop me from doing something nice!" Maya exclaimed. "So, I'll…uh…" she knew that Gumshoe was buying dinner for everybody. She seemed to struggle to come up with some way to repay me.

"I'll repay you!" Maya came up with.

"I don't need money." I said flatly. I didn't want to sound so pompous, but her bail did not really cost as much as I thought it would. If her crime had been greater, the price would have been a little steeper.

"Um…um…" Maya seemed to be disappointed at not being able to pay him back. "OH!" she finally exclaimed, startling me.

"W-what?" I dared to ask.

"I know this place that has really good _tea!_" the key word seemed to trigger something in my head. Tea! I hadn't had tea in a while. A good cup of that would be excellent right about now...

Yet how was she able to guess that so quickly…? Perhaps her 'spirit medium' powers weren't fake after all.  
"Oh, Nick, you can come too!" Maya looked over to her partner, who gave her a look of curiosity. "It's not far from the office! I found it one day when you were lazing around and…"

"Maya, not in front of the detective and rival…" Wright whispered harshly. "But yeah, I'd love to come!" Wright exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Maya exclaimed. "It'll be a good chance to learn more about you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

I did not respond to those words with more words, but instead, I nodded. Wright and Maya suddenly got caught up in a conversation, and once again, I felt a little left behind. Gumshoe seemed to take some attention to Larry, who had not really caught my attention for this entire walk to the restaurant. As the eatery was finally in view, it finally dawned upon me of what I had just done.

I was going to have tea with a spirit medium and Wright.

It was a bittersweet feeling, similar to one I had felt before. I watched as the group went ahead of me.

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! Burgers won't eat themselves!"

That was Maya. Her giddy grin had waited up for me, which I obliged to follow.

Perhaps that next outing with her and Wright wouldn't be too bad.

**// . e p i s o d e . e n d . //**

**(Author's Notes: UMYEAHIKNOWITSUCKED. Try to be nice if you decide to review. Plus, the ending has a slightly AU situation, since in the game, the next day, Maya goes off to continue her training. So yeah, that's not a mistake. I intended the ending to be AU. Oh, and I'd like to be grateful for the game script on GameFAQs. It was a huge help to writing this fic.) **


End file.
